Berry Nomel
BERRY NOMEL BELONGS TO MangoSmoothie06. DO NOT USE THEM WITHOUT THEIR PERMISSION. Tribute Form Name: Berry Nomel Age: 15 Starsign: Aries Gender: Female District: 11 Appearance: Wavy chocolate brown hair, dark skin, golden-brown eyes. She’s medium to tall (height-wise) and quite skinny. She has a prosthetic leg. Personality: Bold and daring. She won’t back down from a challenge, but this behaviour can get her into trouble, especially in her strict district. She cares deeply for children, and will protect them at all causes. She’s fiercely loyal to her loved-ones. Some people see her behaviour as fake, which can get her annoyed. Occupation: Previously, picking fruit off trees. Currently, harvesting plants from the ground (like potatoes, carrots) Reaped or Volunteered: Reaped Reaping Clothes: Navy-blue jumpsuit with black cowboy boots. Her hair is in a neat ponytail. What She Thinks Of The Games: She thinks they’re unnecessary, and doesn’t like them. Interview Strategy: She’ll try to look sweet, but tough. She’ll probably try to bring up about the prosthetic if the host didn’t already, but she’ll lie about why she’s missing a leg, because she doesn’t want the Capitol to target her for attempting to assault a Peacekeeper/getting in a Peacekeepers way. Games Strategy: In the bloodbath, Berry will run/hop away from the Cornucopia, knowing that she would NOT make it out alive. While running away, she’d look for a long branch she could use as a cane. If her alliance members die off in the Bloodbath, or she went lone wolf, Berry will try living off the plants on the ground. She’ll use a bush as shelter if there aren’t any caves. If she finds her alliance members, she’ll stick with them for as long as she can. She’ll try not to make them mad or anything. If they start to seem like they’ll turn on her, she’ll leave ASAP because if they’re in a fight, she’ll have a disadvantage, not being able to run away or fight properly. Additionally, if she was in a fight, she’d try and use her prosthetic leg as protection. Strengths: Plant identification, quick-thinker, quick adapter Weaknesses: Any activities that rely majorly on having two well-functioning legs (this includes running, climbing, dancing, sometimes even walking) and using long-range weapons, since she can never pin-point the location where she wants her weapon to hit. Weapons: Nearly all farming tools, but if she had to choose, she’d go with a scythe. She can also use a sword with slight accuracy. Fears: Peacekeepers Tokens: A locket with a photo of her little sister and father inside. When in the Games, she fiddles with it a lot, and she finds out that there’s a hidden part where a picture of her mother is. Alliance: She’ll definitely team up with someone, just not the Careers, probably her District partner or any young tributes. Backstory Berry grew up in the poorer section of District Eleven, her parents having to raise her in the small house that they live in. They made sure that they always took care of her needs before theirs. A few years later, they had her little sister, Sugar, who Berry loves very much. By the time Berry could work, she was off picking fruit of the tall trees, first stationed at the very top. She continued this style of working until the very tragic day. The very tragic day was when around half of the District planned to try and do a uprising. Berry had no idea what was going on, so she was collecting the fruit off trees until she heard a loud bang. She peered down to see thousands of people, rushing over Peacekeepers. She scuttled down the tree as fast as she could to try and protect some of the young kids that were getting caught up in the mess. She had rescued a few children when she heard a familiar yelp. Her mother was getting attacked by a Peacekeeper with a sword. Berry dashed off towards him and leaped onto his back, but he swung his sword and cut deeply into Berry’s leg. Despite being in a lot of pain, Berry took out one of the apples she had on her and threw it hard at the Peacekeepers head, which dazed him for a second. She grabbed his sword and swung it at him, but the Peacekeeper was stronger than her and kicked her away from him. Berry watched the Peacekeeper kill her mother before walking off, convinced that Berry was dying from the wound. Luckily, a nearby nurse dragged her into her office and covered up the wound so it wouldn’t get infected. Once the riot was over, Berry and her sister and father all believed that she was going to die from the wound when one woman offered to pay for her to get healed at the Capitol. It was the mother of one of the children she saved. Berry was rushed to the Capitol hospital, but her wound was too severe, so she had to get her leg amputated. She got a prosthetic instead, which she still can’t walk on properly, but she’s getting used to it. She was forced to resign from doing work in the trees, and instead doing work on the ground. Relationship Mother (Deceased), Father, Sugar (Sister) Trivia If anyone noticed, her surname is "Lemon" backwards. Category:MangoSmoothie06's Tributes Category:MangoSmoothie06 Category:Female Category:District 11 Category:15 year olds Category:Reaped Category:Characters Category:Tributes